Where are you?
by jodiexluvsxanime
Summary: A young girl lost hjer blonde brother after they had a huge fight. She regretted it afetr he left. She searched for him buit to no avail, then the Akatsuki took her in. and things got strange.
1. New girl

**Kimi's P.O.V**

I walk up to the abandoned apartment I was spose to go to, to meet up with one of these Akatsuki members. I only joined for one reason, and one reason only. To have some place to stay while I try and find my brother. I don't remember much about him, like how he looks. I just figure he looks at bit like me: Long blonde hair, green eyes, a thing for art... get it? I also have a small speech impideiment, but since my frineds pointed it out ever chance they got, I've been keeping it ended cause I think it makes me sound stupid. It slips out usually though, can't help it. I have a bit of a small figure, but I don't mind. Keeps me well hidden when I need too. I prefer fighting long range. I enter through the back door that was broken, and walk up a few flights of stairs heading towards the roof.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I wait impatiently on the roof for the new memeber. I hear someone coming up the stairs noisily, there's a yell, and some clattering. The door to the roof flies open. A young boy who looked fairly familiar stumbles out the door way covered in dust and cob webs.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"Who wants to know, un?" He says in a feminine voice, then covers his mouth.

"You have a high pitched voice.." I mumble. The boy walks up to me, wiping dust and webs from herself, when I realize that I was talking to a girl.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" I ask innocently.

"I'm a GIRL, un!" She curses quietly to herself and calms down quickly. "My name's Kimi? Are you an Akatsuki member?"

"Why yes, yes I am... Kimi." I shrug and hand her the Akatsuki cloak. "Wasn't expecting a girl though."

"Oh so just cause I'm a girl," Kimi struggles with putting the cloak on. "I can't be... strong?"

"I never said that." I cross my arms.

**Kimi's P.O.V**

I was seriously struggling with getting this cloak on, it was ANNOYING. And this red-head mistook me for a BOY.

"Need some help?" he asks.

"NO!" I grumble finally getting it on. "I've got it."

"Well then let's go." He says with a faint smirk. "Ya know, you look fairly familiar, but I can't seem to put my finger on it..."

"Uh-huh... well tell me when you figure it out, I might know em..." I cross my arms.

We both dash off into the woods, heading to I guess there base...

**Deidara's P.O.V**

"So your actually letting a girl in now, un?" I ask leader-sama.

"MM, hmm..."

"What's she like, un?" I ask curious why he would let some girl in his evil organization.

"..." He looks up looking rather annoyed. "She's blonde like you, green eyes, and likes art, satisfied?"

"No..." I roll my eyes as the door opens. "Hey, dana un! ...is THAT the girl that got let in?"

I watch as the girl stands in the doorway and looks around unsurely.

"Hey, what's your name, un?" I ask.

She stares a me, "Who? Me?"

"No one else is here that I don't know, un."

"Uh, Ki-"

"HELLO PRETTY GIRL!" Tobi comes running in the room. I sigh annoyed as he continues. "Your new here aren't you! I'm Tobi!"

"Uh, hi...?" She says surprised and confused.

Tobi pauses for a split-second then, "...You look a lot like, Sempai!" He gestures to me.

**Kimi's P.O.V**

I stare at Tobi with disbelief and turn red with anger and embarresment. I look at him angered.

"SHUT UP TOBI! I LOOK NOTHING LIKE HIM, I'M NOT A F*CKING BOY, UN!" I scream and grab him by his cloak, and punch him hard. "I'LL F*CKING MURDER YOUR ASS TOBI-"

"...Un?" Tobi questions me.

My anger fades, "Uhhhh..."

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I enter the room to see Kimi with Tobi in a strangle hold, and Deidara just watching. I stand in the doorway slightly amused.

"Don't look at me that way, un..." Deidara says. "He got what he deserved, un. She just got to him first."

"Uh, Kimi. Let go of Tobi." I grab her shoulder. She looks at me like she was stunned and or scared.

She releases her grip on him and he falls to the floor.

"Second of all-"

"When's dinner, un?" She interupts obviously still angered.

"Un?" I repeat her last word. "Are you mocking Deidara?"

"Who?" She crosses her arms, then turns around. "Oh hi!"

"Well are you?"

"No." She walks off without another word.

**Kimi's P.O.V**

I come to the kitchen table and stand in the door way awkwardly. I'd always been a bit lost ever since my brother left, so I focus my eyes on the blonde Deidara, and the red-head Sasori. Tobi was sitting between them. Sasori seemed to be ignoring Tobi, and Deidara seemed awfully pissed off and annoyed. I walk up to Tobi and pull the chair away from the table, knock him off of it, then put it back in place and sit between Deidara and Sasori.

"Thank you..." Deidara says not exactly speaking to me. I glance back and see Tobi getting up and leaning on the counter.

"Well that was rude." A guy with a mask says.

"So?" I shrug.

"Deidara, you have something to say to our new member?" Leader asks, I think puting a hint somewhere in that.

Deidara gives him a confused look, "Uhhhh, welcome here- hey wait. Who is she sleeping with?"

Pein mumbles something about brains the size of squirrels. the others quickly introduce themselves, then I repeat Deidara's question, "Yeah, so where do I sleep?"

"With Deidara and Sasori." Leader answers.

"Uh, OK?" I shrug.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

Kakuzu looks at Kimi, "Your a very annoying girl."

"Your a very ugly guy." She replies glaring.

"..." Kakuzu glares back, then throws a glass at her head.

It hits her head full on. She freezes. I scoot over some feeling she was pissed.

I was right, she shoots up, throwing the chair away, "YOU WANNA GO UGLY! CAUSE I CAN GO RIGHT NOW!"

Kakuzu stands up too, "Bring it on."

Kimi dosen't hesitate, she let's out a scream and dives across the table prepared to figh Kakuzu, but Sasori stops her by grabbing her legs. She crashes down on the table and let's out a yell of defiance. I grab her waist and lift her off the table. She starts kicking and screaming.

"LEMME GO BLONDIE!" She screams. "I'LL MURDER HIM, UN! I'LL BEAT HIM TO A BLOODY PULP, UN! JUST LEMME GO!"

I don't let go of course, Sasori grabs her legs and we both carry her off to our room.

About halfway there she had finally calmed down and says, "Thanks..."

"For what, un?"

"For at least trying to control me, I have some anger problems I must admit but I'm not the blame for it." She stops there and dosen't say more.

Sasori drops her feet and holds the bridge of her nose, "You can't go around here challneging everyone, got it?"

"But he started it first, now my face all bloody!" She protests.

"Kimi..."

"Ok, fine..." She grumbles, then sighs. "I'm goin to sleep, point me too a bed and that's the last you'll see of me tonight."

Sasori points Kimi to a 3rd bed in the corner. She slips out her cloak, shirt and shoes, and jumps into the bed, throwing the covers over her head.

"Crazy girl, un..."

"She reminds me of you Deidara." Sasori rolls his eyes.

"Hush." I mumble getting in bed too.


	2. Itachi's sister

**Wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy. I got my glasees I'm out the dor... eh...**

* * *

**Kimi's P.O.V**

I wake up slowly and sit up, very used to someone or something shoved in my face when I wake up. I open my eyes fully and see a bunch of darkness.

"You have a brother, un?" Deidara's voice asks.

"Uhhh..."

"You talk in your sleep, un."

"Oh yeah... and yes I have a brother. Older." I get out the bed and search for my shirt in the darkness. I find it and slip it on. "Why?"

"Just wondering..." Deidara lays back down. "What's he like?"

"Ehm, I don't really remember him. We had this huge fight before he left, and I've felt bad ever since. I- wait. I'm not explaining to you, I barely know you, un!"

"Ok, fine, un..." Deidara looks up. "And stop mocking me."

"What do yuo mena, un? I don't mock you."

"Yes you do, un." He counters. "You copy my un."

"I don't copy it, it was my first word when I was born. A speech impediment." I glare and walk out the room before he can say anything else.

**Pein's P.O.V**

"They both don't remember each other, how can I work with that?" I complain to Konan. "Some members are gonna ask why I let some little girls in and I'm running out of distractions."

"Well, maybe she's stronger than she looks?"

"Yeah right..." I close my eyes.

"Well she could be!"

"..." I look up.

"Have her fight one of the members and see exactly how strong she is." Konan offers.

"...Yeah, I'll try that..."

~~~(3 days later)~~~  
**Tobi's P.O.V**

That Kimi girl has issues. Anger issues that is. Other than that, she looks a lot like Sempai... Why there she is now.  
"Hi Kimi-chan!" I call out.  
"Not now, I'm DEPRESSED!" She yells storming past me, then locks herself in Hidan's and Kakuzu's room.  
Like I said, issues. She bursts out the closet door and turns to me holding a box of stuff. "Tell Hidan I want him. I'll be in the livingroom."  
"Uh, ok?" I shrug. "What's in the box?"  
She dosen't answer and walks off.  
"The annoying..." I go off to leader-sama's room.

**Pein's P.O.V**

Theres a knock on the door and Tobi comes bouncing in.  
"What-"  
"Why is a little girl here?" Tobi asks.  
"You'll see why soon..." I mumble. "Tell everyone to come to the livingroom for a meeting."

**Kimi's P.O.V**

My morning mood had passed, and I'm not exactly sure why I had wanted Hidan and what I was doing with that box of stuff. But now I'm sitting in the livingroom for some stupid meeting Tobi told everyone to go to.

Itachi walks in right after leader-sama, staying in the doorway, "Uh, leader-sama. I have a request to ask of you..."

I look up curiously.

"What is it Itachi?" Leader answers supiciously.

"Well ya see... turns out I have a younger sister..."

A girl who looked only a litle older than me steps out from behind Itachi.

"Didn't you like, kill all of the Uchiha?" I ask.

"Yes." He hisses. He and leader-sama talk in hushed whispers so I walked up to the girl. Knowing Uhciha's, I expected her to introduce herself first. She just stood and stared.

"Uhhhh, what's your name?" She asks.

"I'm Kimi, and you?"

"Hey there Kimi, I'm Kenzie!"

"Hi Kenzie!" I smile sensing she wasn't like other Uchiha's.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

Kimi and that other girl Kenzie were really hitting it off. I thought Kimi didn't like Uchiha's? Maybe it's just Itachi...

"OK. I seems we have another NEW member." Leader announces giving Itachi a look. "Kenzie will be Kimi's partner from now on."

"What's with all the little girls around here, un? Reminds me of when Oroichinaru was here!" Deidara interupts.

"yes, well. We were in need of two new memebrs for missions you wouldn't be able to do." Pein ignores him. "We will be putting them to the test. Kimi vs. Itachi and Kenzie vs... I guess Hidan."

"WHAT!" Kimi yells out. "Why do I have to fight emo-weasel! No offense Kenzie!"

"Cause I said so." Leader glares.

"But-"

"Not. Another. Word."

"Hm..." She pouts.

~~~(After the figth)~~~

**Kenzie's P.O.V**

Kimi has some weird jitsu, she's actually entertaining Tobi with it right now. This chakra flows out her mouth, she blows like she's blowing a bubble. Then with a gesture of her hands, some kind of exploding shape or animal appears. She was blowing hearts and small birdies that didn't explode, just popped and sizzled. She was just using the leftover chakra from her her fight with Itachi.

"Hey Kenzie, watch this!" She calls to me. She bites the chakra off of her and starts waving her hands rapidly, it turns into ME. She smiles. The chakra me raises it's hand. I flash my sharigan and see that the chakra me was solid, like an actual person. I turn off the Sharingan and watch as the thing's hand starts sputtering and sparking, then the whole thing sputters and pops, the n one big opo, it turns into a bunch of chibi me's. I can't help but laugh at the little chibi me's start running in circles popping off one by one. I clap my hands as the last one pops.

"I'm guessing you liked it?" Kimi teases.

"Yes!" I laugh. "I did!"

She smiles warmly, then she flops on the couch.

"Your different. Very different." She mumbles.

"Huh?"

"..." She looks up at me, then gets up and walks off. Tobi trails her.

"Please do more, KimI-chan? Pleeeeaasassse!" He begs.

"Not right now, Tobi. I'm running low on chakra. You know what that is RIGHT?" She roll sher eyes.

"Uh-huh..."

**Kimi's P.O.V**

I stand in my shared room, banging my head on the wall.

_Could I really be beginning to like an UCHIHA! _She wonders to herself. _No... It can't be... but she's different..._

I jump onto the bed and act like I'm sleep as someone enters the room.

"I know your not sleep." Hidan's voice says. He begins shaking me, "I can hear you banging on the wall."

"Ok, what do you want?" I glare and sit up annoyed.

"Leader said to get you for dinner."

"And was all that necesarry to get me up?"

"Yep." he leaves the room.

I get up and walk out the room tired. I sit at the table next to Kenzie and Sasori. We were having hamburgers and fries, yum!

Dinner was oddly quiet, I do wonder why. I wasn't gonna break the silence though, I kinda liked it.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" I finally ask after another 5 minutes.

I still get nothing. I sigh and play with the last of my fries boredly.

"Well if no ones gonna talk, I'm goin back to sleep." I grumble leaving the table.

"Someone has an anger problem..." Hidan grumbles. I whip around and throw a cup at him that I happened to have. It just barely misses.

"HAH!" I laugh and storm out the room. "I have the strangest feeling something bad's gonna happen... why?" I mumble once I'm back in my room.


	3. hater

**Eh, randomness in this one! I big secret revealed that you PROBALY saw coming! lol...  
Random lyrics!: baka baka baka! a nee ba nuu!

* * *

**

** Deidara's P.O.V**

I've just gotten some odd news from Leader-sama... turns out I have a SISTER... wait a minute, I DO kinda remember having one... but is it really HER, I guess so, un. I'm gonna go tell her. Oh a wonder how she'll react. No wonder she's here, in the akatsuki i mean. Her jitsu dosen't seem like much. Pretty average.

I walk down the hall to my room and see Kimi just now getting up.

She shoves past, "Outta my way bwondie, un..." She mumbles still half-asleep.

"Oh is that any way to treat your brother, un?" I tease as she walks off. She stops mid-step and turns and faces me.

"Brother?" She questions. "MY brother?"

"Yep."

"Your lying..." She faces me fully.

"Would I really lie to you about this, un? Unless of course I have a death wish." I smirk and call her by her nickname. "C'mon Kimshii, don't you recognize me?"

"Umm..." Kimi closes her eyes, apparenly searching though her memories, then turns to me with a smile. "Deidara..." She runs up and glomps me. We land in the room.

**Kimi's P.O.V**

I FOUND my BROTHER! well, actually, he found me. but STILL. This is the best news I've ever gotten! I don't understand that feeling I was having yesterday about something bad. This is GOOD! I'm so happy, I will never let him go!

"Deidara-kun!" I prop myself up on his chest. "Ya know, this is the last place I'd expect to find you, un!"

"And why is that!" He smiles teasingly.

"Cause you said something about roaming freely and not being caged up." I smile back. "And here you are, in some evil organization full of the strangest people ever, un!"

"Ya gotta point there, un!"

"Woah, am I interupting something here?" Sasori stops in the doorway.

I giggle and roll off of Deidara, "Nope!"

He gives me a skeptical look.

"Seriously! Wait, what did you-"

"Sasori-no-danna, turns out Kimi is my sister, un!"

"Eh? ...I thought I saw some kinda resemblance in you two..." Sasori mumbles.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask.

"You slept through breakfast, un." Deidara gets up.

"What!" I shoot up and run like hell out the room and to the kitchen. I see the last two pancakes and some bacon. I grab the bacon and hold it in my mouth as I make a grab for one of the pancakes. Hidan comes outta NOWHERE and takes one of the pancakes. I grab teh other one and runs off. I sit in the living room and start eating.

"Bicth, you STOLE my FOOD!" Hidan walks in and snatches a piece of bacon off my mouth and eats it.

"And you just stole MINE!" I argue back.

"You started it!" He smacks my head.

"No you did!"

"You fucking did!' He grabs my hands and holds them behind my back.

"Your mom!" I shoot my foot out and kick his chin. I free myself and get in a fighting position, then... stop. "Have the rest, I'm tired right now..."

"Huh?" Hidan looks a bit disapointed as I walk off. "Oh..."

"Maybe later..." I go to Itachi's and Kisame's room for the first time. I don't bother knocking and just enter, but I wish I did. Itachi and Kenzie fighting, both covered in cuts and bruises and blood.

"What are you guys..."

"Get out, we're training.." Itachi glares.

"Then why not train on the training grounds?"

"Because Deidara said something about taking you out there and showing your 'art'" Kenzie gives me a smile.

"Oh, ok..." I shrug and close the door and head back to my room. "Everyone seems a bit more sullen..."

"There you are Kim, un. If you and me are related, we should like art right, un?" Deidara smirks carrying me over his back. "Let's see your art, un!"

He carries me outside then drops me. I blow some chakra out my mouth preparing.

"I find that strange and fascinating, un..." He waves his hand through my chakra glob.

"Stop that, I can taste your hand!" I complain.

"Again, very strange..."

"Oh hush!" I punch his arm playfully. "Now, what're we gonna do?"

"Train, duh!"

"Don't Duh me!"

"I'll duh you all I want, I'm older!"

"Yeah well I'm younger, duh!"

"Exactly, un."

"HUH?" I look at him confused then make a chibi him in the palm of my hand. "Look, it's you! Look whoes taller now!"

"That's cute, un." He says half-sarcistic. "Now let's start!"

~~~(After training)~~~

**Itachi's P.O.V**

So Kimi and Deidara are siblings? That's something I didn't expect. Kimi comes running in the room and tackles Hidan to the ground happily.

"Ok, I'm ready now!" She giggles.

"Finally!" Hidan shoves her off and starts play fighting with her.

"Watch it you two." I growl as they come rolling past me.

"Watch it weasel-chan!" Kimi screams as Hidan pulls her hair. She bites his hand and gets up then runs off to the kicthen for dinner.

"Time-out! It's time to eat!" She calls out as Hidan chases her into the kitchen.

"Fine, we'll continue this tomorrow."

"As long as I'm not BUSY that is!" Kimi corrects, then shoots her hand up like you would in school and starts waving it back and forth rapidly. "Hey Kakuzu-kun!"

"...hey Kimi." He looks at her skeptically.

She giggles and hugs Tobi, "Hi Tobi-kawaii!"

"Kawaii?" Tobi questions.

"Yes Tobi, your VERY kawaii! But annoying!" Uke smiles and takes a spot and sits down.

I can't help but glare, she likes EVERYONE except ME! I know I shouldn't let that bother me but... it's rather annoying.

"Someone's in a good mood..." Sasori walks in with Deidara.

"Yes, yes I am." Kimi hi to Kenzie as she enters.

Didn't she say herself she hates Uchiha's?

"Kenzie, where've you BEEN all day!" Kimi questions.

"A mission..." She replies slyly.

"Tell me!"

"Nope."

"PLEEEEASE!"

"Nu-uh."

"Why!"

"Mine!" Kenzie runs off and hides behind Tobi.

"Huh? That makes no sense!" Kimi follows and chases Kenzie around Tobi. "C'mon, tell what you did on your mission!"

"I went somewhere!" Kenzie teases.

Is this girl really an Uchiha?

"Where did you go!" Kimi urges.

"She's obviously not gonna tell you, un. Give it up!"

"So blondie, your Kimi's sister?" Hidan asks.

"Yep." Deidara makes himself 3 tacos and takes a seat.

"Ok fine, I give up!" Kimi throws her hands up and reclaims her seat. Tobi looked a bit confused. I sit down next to Kisame and Sasori.

"Something wrong Itachi?" Sasori asks.

"...no."

"Well your awfully quiet AND you keep glaring at Kimi."

"I don't like her." I answer simply.

"How can you NOT like-" Sasori stops mid-sentence as he notices the sudden quietness. "Nevermind..."

"Kenzie, why won't you tell me what your mission was about?" Kimi questions.

"Cause I barely remeber it, now shush!" Kenzie shoves a handful of lettuce in Kimi's mouth as she goes to her spot next to Tobi.

~~~(After dinner)~~~

**Deidara's P.O.V**

For the first time ever, Itachi and Kimi are speaking. Actually, they're arguing, but that's still speaking. Just angry and loud...

"Why can't you talk more? Or be happy? Or at least smile for God's sake!" Kimi yells.

"Hn, you're so weak" Itachi rolls his eyes.

"Weak am I! Well your not Mister Perfect yourself, buddy! Your weakness is that you refuse to show any emotion!"

"You lack hatred"

"You lack happiness!" Kimi storms off one way, Itachi the other.

They both come back realizing they were going the wrong way, crossing path's Kimi adds.

"Drop dead, weasel!"

"You first." Itachi smacks her head.

I chuckle quietly as both there doors slam. "This is oh so entertaining, un. Oh hey, Kenzie."

"I'm LOCKED out my ROOM and Kimi won't unlock her door so she can pick the lock!" Kenzie complains.

"Then that means I'm locked out too, un." I groan. "I'm sleeping here..."

~~(1 week later)~~~

Itachi and Kimi have been fighting all week, and all week, me and Kenzie have been sleeping on the couch together. It's more comfortable than you would think, but there's one extra lumpy spot that's easy to ignore.

"What the hell is your PROBLEM!" Kimi screams. I look up and see her covered in water, Itachi ignoring her.

"YOUR my problem." He replies.

"How did you even get in my room you fucking creeper!" Kimi rants. "Stay AWAY from me!"

"Then stay away from me, freak!" Itachi yells and storms off.

O_v That's the first I've EVER heard him yell... odd...

"What's with all the screaming?" Kenzie asks stretching.

"Your brother snuck into my room and dumped a bucket of ice cold water on me!" Kimi explains drying herself off some.

Leader-sama then walks into the room, "Kimi-"

"WHAT!" She yells obviously still angered.

He glares and pops the back of her head pretty hard, "You have a mission, you need to infiltrate Sound and get Orochimaru's ring."

"Whhhhy?" She asks just to bug him.

"So you have a ring and Kenzie has a ring."

"Oh, ok!" She nods a combs her fingers through her hair. "I'll leave right now..." She disappears for a few minutes, then comes back with a pack of stuff. "See ya Kenzie, Deidara. Tell Hidan we'll continue our fight on... when I get back!" She dashes out the door.

"Kimi made Itachi yell!" Kenzie says outta nowhere then lays back down. I do the same.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

Seems my plan'll be put on hold for a while... ah well, gives me time to plan more material.

**Kimi's P.O.V**

Stupid Uchiha, un! I'll murder him! Baka baka baka! Idiot Uchiha! So stuck up always expecting everything they want, un!

I'm sopped suddenly by some random ninja. In my fit of morning anger, I kill them all with a wave of my hand.

"No Kimi, You gotta calm down. Don't let the Uchiha get to you..." I coo to myself as my other secret jitsu and seal starts slipping. I gain my calm and continue to the Sound.


	4. I can swim!

**Lol, this one is just Hidan and Kimi messing around, Kenzie and Kimi joking around, Itachi jealousness, and we show more Kisame!**

* * *

**Kimi's P.O.V**

I had just gotten back from my mission covered in blood, ash, soot, spiderwebs, and dirt, but at least the mission was succesful. There was this part SPIDER guy. It was sooo creepy! Orochimaru has got PROBLEMS!

"Leader-sama, I got the ring!" I pull i out my pocket and toss it to him.

"Uhhh, what happened-"

"I wasn't that secretive about getting the ring OK!" I leave the room to find Hidan. He finds me first. We start play fighting in the middle of the floor.

"RAAAAWR!" I yell and push him off and run away. he chases after. I smack into something hard, he follows suit.

"Holy fuck, that hurt-ted!" I cough as I back up some to see what I ran into. It was Kisame.

"Sorry bout that Kisame!" I shrug and keep running.

"Get back here pansy!"

"No way!" I turn around and tackle. We roll on the ground pulling hair, kicking, sctraching... it was oddly fun.

"You guys look so... wrong..." Kisame says wacthing us.

I could understand that, Hidan was sitting on top of me, my arms pinned to the floor.

"RAPE!" I yell shocking him. I shove him into the wall and keep running. I go up some stairs I had never seen before. When I get to the top, I realize Hidan hadn't followed. It was dark and smokey up here. I wander around and see a door I reach out to open it when I'm suddenly thrown down those steps.

"OwWW!" i whine as I land on my arm a funny way.

"That's leader-sama's and Konan's room..." Hidan says.

"NOW you tell me!" I ask.

"Yep." He shrugs. "I'm done playing, I'm going to the bar..."

"Fine." I get up and massage my arm and go to my room.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

Hidan and Kimi... a rather unlikely team, yet there around each other a LOT. Often play fighting in the hallway or in the livingroom.

"Hey- what the hell happned to you, un?" I ask as she enters the room.

"My mission happened..." She answers.

"But all you had to do was-"

"Don't wanna talk about it!" She gets some clothes out her drawer and goes into the hall again, probaly about to take a shower.

**Hidan's P.O.V**

Kimi's fun to be with, a lot more exciting than most here. But maybe that's just because she's a girl and isn't all prissy?

"Kakuzu, how come you spend so much time in here counting boring money!" I ask entering my room.

"Because I can." He answers not looking up form his money.

"Your so boring..."

"Well maybe I'd come out more if that Kimi girl wasn't constantly fighting with itachi and play fighting you and setting of bombs to entertain Tobi."

"There more fireworks than bombs..." I shrug and leave the room.

"And she runs up the bills..." Kakuzu adds.

"So annoying..."

**Kimi's P.O.V**

I take a quick shower, basically just rinsing off all the ash and soot and dirt from the mission. I get out and put on my swimsuit, then head to the lake. I climb up a high tree overhanging the lake, and jump off the top. I splash into the water and once underwater, I open my eyes and see Kisame. I smile and wave, then surface.

"Didn't expect to see you here." He says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Well, you don't look like much of a swimmer."

"I'm a GOOD swimmer!" I exclaim.

"That's what Tobi said and he almost drowned."

"I can swim, I'll even race you!"

"Race me?" He questions.

"Yup!" I smirk.

"Ready set go!" He says quickly and starts swimming.

I immediatly start swimming my fastest until I hit land. I surface and see Kisame already on shore.

"You got lucky! And you got a headstart!" I pout.

"Sure I did." He smirks. "But that was pretty good."

"Thanks!" She brightens.

Itachi walks up and takes one look at me then says, "You look like a whore."

"Your MOM!" I yell back swimming on my back.

"You know it's true Kimi."

"A whore you can't have!"

"Wow, you just admited it."

I ignore him and swim to the other side of the lake where I started. I get out and leave. "I wanna go to the bar... I'll go tomorrow."

I see Tobi and start playing on the shore with him. Building mudcastles, mudcakes, playing with a ball, splashing in the water, things like that. =3 ...Tobi is more fun than I expected.


	5. Rape

**DRAAAAMAAAAA LAAAMAAAA!**

* * *

**Kimi's P.O.V**

I stick my hand between the couch cushions and grab out a wad of money.

"Goin to the bar, be back in like... 2 hours.." I announce leaving.

I wander around until I come to a bar pretty far off.

"Can I get 12 rounds please?" I yell out. "Drinks all around, on me!"

That earns some cheers and laughs.

I smile as rounds get passed around.

* * *

I walk out the bar, half aware of what was going on. More like I STUMBLED out the bar.

I head for the woods, some drunk guys making some comments on my bod.

"Crap.. my head..." I grumble holding my head with one hand, my other out in front of me. It was pretty dark.

I hear a laugh, making me jump. I turn around curiously and see no one.

"Hey there, little one." A guy says.

I turn back arond and see the outline of a guy.

"Who're you?" I scowl.

"Who're you?" He repeats back to me.

"I asked first."

"So?"

Then something clicked in my mind: Here's me all out alone in the woods, half drunk. Some random guy comes up to me plenty sober.

I back away, heading for the town again. At least there's people there.

I'm grabbed roughly and thrown to the ground.

"Little miss, where're you going?" He teases.

"GO AWAY!" I scream getting up, running off now.

Again I'm grabbed, but this time I'm pinned to the ground.

"WHA!" I yell out in surprise as I immediatly recognize the voice. "Y-You-Your-"

"Heh, seems you've figured it out." The voice hisses.

* * *

**The next day, Deidara's P.O.V**

I wake up with a yawn.

"Did... you see Kimi come in at all?" A voice says outside my door.

"Nope." Another voice.

I get up and open the door to see Itachi and Sasori.

"Must you speak outside my door when I'm sleeping, un?" I complain.

Itachi glares, then walks off.

"Don't worry about Kimi, un. She'll turn up eventually." I shrug it off.

"Riiight." Sasori yanws and goes to the kitchen.

I head to the living room to watch some TV.

**Kimi's P.O.V**

I awake shivering. I had blacked out at some point. I was still tied to this tree, but I was wearing an over-sized T-Shirt now.

I pull on the rope tying me, no budge.

I hear voices.

"Help!" I yell out. "HEEELP!"

I little girl comes out of the under-brush.

"Please untie me." I plead.

"Why're you tied up."

"My friends left me here as a joke," I lie.

"Mean friends." She unties me, then ducks back down into the underbrush.

I wander around, heading back towards the base.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

Kimi stumbles into the doorway, wearing only a baggy shirt, tears and blood streak her face, bruises on her legs and arms.

"Eh? What happened... un..." Deidara looks up, worry and anger in his eyes.

She just stares blankly.

I suddenly know what happened, I whisper it to Deidara.

Kimi comes into the room more, closing the door.

"Who did it, un?" Deidara glares.

Kimi stares glassily at Deidara, "Don't know..."

There's an awkward silence.

Then Hidan just HAS to say something, "And you dare call yourself a ninja! Fucking whore!"

Kimi whips around and punches him. Hard. He smashes through the wall.

She goes into the hall, to the room in tears.

"Fuck, that girl hits hard." He complains sliding out the whole.

"Uncalled for Hidan." Konan glares.

"What?"

"It's true." Tobi adds.

"Ah shut up. I was just kidding." Hidan mumbles looking away from everyone.

**1 Week Latetr~~~**

Kimi had eventually come out the room, but woldn't leave the house without Deidara. So that wasn't much.

That really tells me something about there past. Seems like Kimi didn't leave Deidara's side much.

The only other time she went outside the house was on missions.

*sigh* She's a little better at least.

I do wonder who did it though.

Couldn't have been just some random off the street, she's actually stronger when she's drunk.

It would have to be someone who was stronger than her, but also slick enough not to get caught.

...hmmm...

"Sasori-kun?" She says walking into the room.

"Hmm?"

"Duck."

I hesitate for a minute, then duck as a bowl of oatmeal comes flying passed my head.

I turn around and glare at Tobi and Hidan.

I turn back and Kimi's across the room, having a glaring contest with Itachi.

Like I said, she's turning normal.

"Drop dead."

"You first." Itachi glares back.

"Fucktard."

"Whore."

"Bastard."

"Orphan whore." Kimi stomps off.

I give her a look as she lays down on the couch to fall alseep.

* * *

**Kimi's P.O.V, 3 weeks later.**

I sigh and lean back in my tall Sakura tree. No one could see me from here... and Kakuzu said I couldn't climb. Ha.

"Freaking asshole..." I grumble closing my eyes. Some of my past comes back to haunt me. It was the day I figured out my speacial power.

_It was a normal day in Iwa. I was out in the woods chasing some little rabbits and raccoons. Some of my only friends. _

_"Bon-bon! Come back here, un!" I laughed crawling after the black and brown bunny that reminded me of that candy, Bon-Bon's. Yummm..._

_Deidara had gone to get something from school._

_I fall into a patch of flowers head first. I sneezed, and that's when chakra started coming out my mouth._

_I stared confusedly as it kinda just floated around me. I waved my hand through it, and coulda sworn I could taste old blood. The chakra touched some of the flowers, and the taste of nectar came to my mouth._

_"Mmmm..." I mumbled. I then shot my hands up as Deidara came back. _

_I jumped onto him hugging him._

_"What the hell is coming from your mouth, un?" _

_"I think chakra." I answered jumping to the ground. "Weird ain't it, un?"_

_"What's weird is that it's making hearts." He pointed out._

_"Eh?" I looked and saw red hearts popping and fizziling. "Coooll..."_

_He laughed at me, and watched as I tried makinig more shapes. Only making roundish squares and deformed circles._

_The chakra dissolved away as I heard our names being called by our dad..._

_I look to Deidara who was getting up and heading towards the house. I run after him not so happily._

"Kimi?" Tobi calls up.

"AHH! STALKER!" I joke climbing down.

He laughs at me.

"Stalker! You stalked me here didn't you!" I laugh.

"NO! Tobi would never do that cause he's a good boy!" He points to himself.

"Suure, yeah you win!" I say sarcastically.

"What were you doing in a tree?" He questions.

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff." I walk off to avoid more questions. "Gosh Deidara, where are ya when I need you?" I say under my breath as Tobi follows me.

"What'd ya say?"

"Nuthin." I look away.

"So where ya goin?"

"Base."

"Whatcha makin for dinner?"

"Tacos."

"Where ya from?"

"Iwa."

"Really? So is Sempai!"

"NO SHIT." I growl, my patience on low.

"Who do you hate?"

"Itachi, duh."

"WHo do you love?"

"Next question."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Ice cream."

"What flavor."

"All flavors except Pumpkin and Eggplant!" I yell running to the base.

"Are you afraid of Spiders?"

"NO!"

"What about snakes?"

"Kinda!" I run into the livingroom and shove a pillow over my head.

"What's your favortie color?"

"SORRY TOBI, CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I yell back.

No reply.

I sigh and remove the pillow.

"Enough with the questions already.." I grumble. "And he literaly CRASHED my train of thought..."

"What the hell are you mumbling about?" Kenzie enters the room.

"Tobi. Annoying."

"Oh ok. As long as its a REASONABLE answer."

"Kimi, make yourself useful and get me drink." Itachi glares.

"Sorry, I don't give Uchiha's what they want." I grumble.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Kenzie jumps in.

"It's personal." I walk away before she asks any other quesions.

To bad she follows, "Your brothers an idiot."

"Your brothers an emo." I say boredly.

"Your brohers an idiot blonde who can't get a girl."

"I resent that, un."

"Your brothers a rapist." I glare at Itachi, then dash away to my secret hiding place.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

I'm gonna murder that Uchiha.

I, for once, am loving Kimi and her impulsiveness.

"Night Kimi, un."

"Night Dei, un." She lays her head down with a thump.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

Everythings according to plan.

Well, Kenzie's not speaking to me. But it dosen't matter.

"I can't believe you Itachi." She growls before going to sleep.

"Yeah, love ya too." I mumble dryly.

It's not to long before the blonde cracks... thank god for Kimi's impulsivness...


	6. Family Fued

**heyyy, long time no update! I sorry to anyone who actually reads this crap**

* * *

**Kimi's P.O.V**

I was staring boredly at the ceiling.

"There's nothing to do!"

Bad thoughts were clouding my mind.

_Itachi pinned me to the tree standing up, tying my arms and legs up._

"What a life I have," I mumble.

_I shook my head no, tears formed in my eyes,"NOOO! HELP!" He striked me across the face, "Shut up,"_

"Whenever something great happens, it's soon ruined."

He took out a kunai and quickly sliced my clothes off, cutting me a lot. "If this is a joke this isn't funny!"  
"I thought I said shut up?" He punched me in the stomach, knocking the breath outta me.

Kenzie bounds in with a serious look, "Kimi, we need to talk,"

I snap out my thoughts and give her a smile, "About?"

"Let's talk somewhere more private?"

Kenzie leads me to my sakura tree and climbs to the 9th branch. I follow, curiously.

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

"What went on when you were in Iwa. Don't say nothing cause I hear you in your sleep,"

I sigh, then put all my trust into my only friend left, "Ok, but don't tell anyone,"

"I swear I won't," Kenzie crosses her heart.

"My dad hates me,"

"Hate?"

"He abused me and Deidara,"

_"D-Daddy?" Little me trembles in the middle of the floor._  
_"You little brat." Dad glared at me. "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!"_  
_He knocks me across the floor._  
_"D-daddy? What did I do?" I cowered on the floor, tears streaming down my face as I was beat some more. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever I did! P-p-please stop!"_

"My mom was to busy to notice,"

"What was she busy with?"

"A doctor in the Land of the Waves,"

_"Bye honey," Mom kissed the top of Deidara's head. "Bye, Kimi," She kissed my forehead. "Be good!"_  
_"Don't go mommy!" I hugged her leg and refused to let go._  
_Dad pried me off and glared._

"My only friends were the animals in the forest." I sigh. "And... Then some Uchiha's ruined my life more."

"What happened?"

"There were 2 events," I sigh. "The first, an Uchiha just killed me best friend out of nowhere. With no reason whatsoever."

_"Kesai!" I ran up to me friend lying on the ground. "Get up! You might get sick!"_  
_I rolled him over and saw him covered in horrible gashes. "K-KESAI! DEIDARA! KESAI'S HURT!"_

"The second time, an Uchiha tried to kill me," I sigh shuddery.

"For what?"

"For being a freak. For being different. For speaking out when some challenged me,"

Kenzie cringes, "I'm related to monsters..."

"Hm?"

"They killed each other off, always fought war, one killed your bestie, another tried to kill you, and my brother... Did... /That/ to you,"

I give her an encouraging smile, "Well, your not a monster,"

"Thanks Kimi,"

We hug, then climb out the tree, joking about Kisame's horrible cooking and why Tobi where's a mask.

"I bet he's really ugly under his mask!" I come to a conclusion.

"Nah, that can't be it!" Kenzie waves her hand in a shooing motion. "Maybe it's cause he's older than he says!"

"Maybe he's the Grim Reaper!"

"Maybe it's cause he's ultra cute and it blinds people!"

"...Maybe it's to protect his face, in like, battle?" Kenzie offers.

"..." I put my hands on my hips. "Yep, that's got to be it!"

After dinner, leader comes into the living room with an announcement!

"For Hidan's birthday, we'll be going to a bar."

"A bar?" Sasori questions.

"Better than a strip club,"

I quietly contemplate whether or not to go.

Others cheer excitedly.

"What about you, Kimi?" Tobi taps on my head.

"Huh? Oh, umm..." I bite my lip. "Sure, but I'm not drinking anything,"

We head out, walking through the forest chatting.

After only 10 steps I stop and point out a cactus looking weed.

"HEY! THAT'S THE WEED THAT ATTACKED ME YESTERDAY!" I huff.

Most of the members sweatdrop as I stomp the weed into the ground.

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan questions.

"REVENGE!" I laugh, walking straight into a tree. "OWW! YOU FUCKING TREE!"

"Baka." Deidara helps me up.

Once at the bar, I sit at one booth while the other members drink like crazy.

After about 30 minutes, this random fat-ass walks up to me.

"Whaddya want fatass?" I snap.

"How would you like a good time tonight?" He smirks.

"With you? HELL no!" I scoff.

He grabs me by my arm, "C'mon, just one quick go?"

"NO." I snatch my arm away and glare, ready to use the waitress as a weapon if needed.

Yes. The waitress.

Deidara stumbles up and knocks the guy hard in the face, "Gewt the FRUCK away from my siwster, un!" He slurs, standing wobbily.

The guy falls to the ground.

Deidara's gaze turns to me, "Joo ok?"

"Ah, yes." I nod. "Thanks Deidara."

He stumbles off into the crowd and starts agruing with a beer.

I sigh, and order a few drinks.

Tobi comes over, "What's wrong Kimi-chan? Why aren't you drinking like the rest of them?"

"I was about to ask you the same question?" I huff. "Everyone should be able to drink whenever."

I slide a bottle to him as my 10 beers get here.

"Drink up!" I pop the cap off one and chug it down.

One led to two.

Two led to five.

And five lead to ten.

Ten led to very embarrising things.

I wake up on a roof next to Deidara, Sasori, and Pein.

All shirtless.

"For fucks sake, my head, un." I mumble.

"Why're we on a roof, un?" Deidara yawns.

"...where are we?" Pein sits up and looks around.

I sit up too, looking for something I recognized.

"See anything recognizable?" Sasori asks.

"I recognize my skirt on the ground over there I partly joke.

"I thought you weren't gonna drink, un?" Deidara teases.

"Yeah well, Tobi changed my mind!" I roll over and almost fall off the roof.

"I think I figured out where we are," Pein mutters, rubbing his temples.

"Where?" I sit on my knees eagerly.

"Iwagakure"

I nod my head, then go to retrieve my skirt, "I'm still missing a lot of things!" I huff.

"Your not the only one," Sasori grumbles. "Where're the others?"

"Ya think we know?" I put my hands on my hips and look around, "I don't even know how we got to Iwa! But for now, let's sight-see!"

The 3 men exchange a glance, but follow.

"How sucky," I comment. "We lost a bunch of our stuff, we're far from the base, and we have no idea where the others are..."

My eyes widen at the sight.

"K-Kenzie?" I run up to my friend. "KENZIE!"

**Kisame's P.O.V**

I'm awoken by a scream in the morning.

I sit up and find myself tied to a bed naked.

"What the hell happened?" I mutter.

A little girl with brown hair walks in looking slightly depressed.

"I-I'm sorry," She mumbles.

"DONI! YOU'D BETTER NOT BE TALKING TO MY CAPTURE!" A growly voice yells from a few rooms down.

The girl goes silent, keeping her head down.

She cuts off the ropes, and hands me my clothes.

She walks out mumbling something.

I quickly get dressed, having no idea where I am.

The kid named Doni comes back, "Y-You may leave,"

I get a glimpse of the girls face, "What happened to you?"

There was a large bruise across her face, bags under her eyes.

She leads me to the living room.

"Hey! Hey you!" A drunken lady waves me over. "You, you wanna take that little brat? She's so useless! Never stops crying!"

I glance at the little girl cowering behind me, "C'mon little girl."

We leave out the house, only to see a huge crowd forming around a tree.

Screaming and crying coming from the center of the crowd.

"KENZIE!"

I grab the little girls hand and pull her through the crowd.

I see Kimi struggling with some ropes tying Kenzie to a tree.

Kenzie looked... Dead...

Doni walks up to Kenzie timidly and puts her ear to her mouth, "Sh-She's still alive,"

Kimi's eyes sparkle to life and she asks Kenzie something.

Anger comes to her eyes, hate, and adrienaline.

Kimi snaps the ropes off, picks Kenzie up bridal style, and runs off.

**Kimi's P.O.V**

I'm gonna kill him. I will kill him.

He'd better watch out.

Cause I'm on my way.

I drop Kenzie off at the nearest hospital.

"Kimi, wait hm!" Deidara grabs my shoulder as I exit the hospital.

I stay quiet.

"What happened, un?"

"I-Itachi, un," I stutter with anger. "H-He did this. He let random guy do this, un,"

"Itachi?" Deidara looked surprised.

"Don't try to stop me, Deidara, un. Next time I see that little weasel, un, he's dead," I say through clenched teeth.

"Let's go for a walk, un?" Deidara tries to calm me down.

I nod and take a deep breath, "Sure,"

We walk across town, Deidara calming me down the whole way.

We stop at some swings.

"Ok Deidara." I nod. "I won't do anything stupid,"

"Good girl." He sits on a swing. "Now let's swing,"

I swing super high for a good 3 minutes.

"K-Kimi? Deidara?" A familiar voice gasps.

I take a look, then fall backwards off the swing.

Deidara was speechless.

A blonde woman with a ton of make-up on drops her grocery's and runs up to me.

"Oh my god! Your back!" She hugs me, getting me off the ground. "Your really back!" She hugs Deidara.

"Ummm..." Deidara lets her hug him awkwardly.

"How come you always dodge MY hugs?" I question him.

"Cause your hugs are usually tackles, un."

"Un?" My mom's eyes widen. "Y-You mean you still have it?"

"Yeaaahhh," Deidara glances past her.

Pein, Sasori, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, and some random little girl were standing in front of us watching awkwardly.

"Hey guys," I wave.

Mom turns around curiously.

"And... Girl? ...seriously, who is that, un?" I add.

"Who're they?"

"A few friends, a stranger, and an enemy, un." I answer, considering Deidara was stuck in his thoughts.

"W-Wow..." Mom stares. "So-"

"I can't believe you Itachi!" I snap. "Your OWN SISTER!"

"What're you-"

"DON'T YOU DARE ASK WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL! YOUR SISTER IS IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL CAUSE OF YOU!" I stomp up to him.

"What happened?" Mom questions, looking confused.

"My ONLY and FIRST Uchiha best friend is in the hospital cause Itachi did... Something!" I explain, trying to calm down again.

Deidara puts his hand on our mom's face.

When he moves it, a big blue bruise shows.

I stare in horror, "H-He..."

"Do you guys need a place to stay? Ya know, until your friend is healed...?" She quickly hides her cheek and changes the subject.

"Actually, yes. We do." Pein speaks up.

"Leader-sama nooo!" I whisper into his ear. "I don't like my home!"

"Oh well, we need a place to stay," Pein whispers back.

I sigh and lead the way, while Deidara picks up the dropped grocery's.

I'd noticed everyone ditched there cloaks.

"Kenzie? What're you doing out the hospital?" I huff.

"I'm fine, just a little beaten up," Kenzie assures.

I raise my eyebrow, but put it off.

"Kimi...?" My mom whispers to me.

"Un?" I blush.

"I'm sorry for not believing you before," She sighs.

"It's ok, nobody did," I assure.

We come to my house finally, everyone was quiet.

"Welcome to my ex-home," Me with tons of sarcasm.

We enter the house.

My ex-dad sits on a chair facing us.

"Kimi. Deidara." He gives a sadistic smirk. "Seems you've finally come back,"

I focus all my attention on Kenzie, who was struggling with walking.

"Fucking Uchiha pride," I curse under my breath, then pick Kenzie up and set her on the couch. "Stay,"

She opens her mouth to protest but I cut her off.

"STAY." I snap, pushing her back down on the couch.

She pouts defiantly, but stays down.

My dad starts, "Kim-"

"Shut up," I glare.

He glares back, "Kimi."

"Mick," I call him by his first name.

"So," He continues glaring. "Seems you made some friends,"

"Made an enemy too," I huff.

"Well, guess I'll just have to change that,"

"Good luck with that,"

"What's with that one," He gestures to Kenzie.

"Abuse,"

"Looks kinda like you a few years back,"

"Because of you,"

**Kisame's P.O.V**

I watch Kimi and her Dad go back in forth.

Weren't they spose to love each other?

Kimi crosses her arms, "I hope you die in hell,"

"Honey, make me some tea!" Mick commands.

"DON'T DO IT MOM!" Kimi stops her.

"Don't test me!"

"Don't do it!"

"Do it NOW!"

"I swear mom, don't do it!"

Her mom, which Deidara told me whoes name is Honey, looked confused on what to do.

She looks to us for help.

Deidara shakes his head no.

"I won't make you anything!" Honey finally ends the fued.

Kimi smirks satisfied, Mick glares.

Mick stomps over to Honey, his hand in a fist.

Mick slaps Honey across the face, splitting her cheek.

Kimi roars in anger and attacks Mick, swinging her fist, knocking him over.

Mick was a big guy.

He flings her across the room into a vase.

Deidara then fights the father, Kimi joining back in.

Leader walks up to Honey, and gently guides her away from the fight.

Kimi gets thrown into the kicthen, burning her arm on the stove.

She gets back up though, fighting against her father.

Kimi seemed so small compared to Mick, yet everytime she was thrown off she came right back.

This just isn't right.

But I wasn't gonna get in the middle of this.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

Holy shit, what is wrong with this family?

Here they are fighting in the middle of the living room.

Mom crying, being comforted by Konan.

Kimi and Deidara fighting their dad.

Mick looking red in the face and violent.

**Honey's P.O.V**

"I don't know what went wrong!" I sob. "They seemed so peaceful after Kimi was born! But wh-when she tunred 6 I came home seeing them covered in bruises a-an-and they both ran away an-"

I get cut off by more tears.

"It's ok," Konan pats my back. "Everything'll be fine,"

"No it won't! My two kids and husband are fightining in the middle of the livingroom!"

"Well, it seems it's quieted down?"

Konan and me peek downstairs.

Mick was forcing Kimi's head into the fish tank, drowning her.

Deidara tips the fish tank over.

Kimi gasps in air, coughing up water.

"STOP IT!" Konan screams, scaring the 3.

They stop and stare. "THE THREE OF YOU NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN! YOU SCARING YOUR MOM HALF TO DEATH AND YOUR PRACTICALLY KILLING EACH OTHER!"

Kimi stands up wobbily, "Please excuse Mick, you guys. I'll show you to your rooms,"

**Kimi's P.O.V**

I lead the guys to their rooms, while they awkwardly stare at me.

Itachi and Kisame in one room.

Sasori and that random little girl in the other.

Pein and Konan shared a room.

"C'mon, we need to find the others." I mutter. "Kenzie?"

"Yeah?"

"STAY PUT THIS TIME!"

She giggles at me, "ok!"

We wander around town, then notice the trail of blood.

We follow it to see Hidan trying to sacrfifice Tobi.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Hidan stops his ritual.

"Kimi and Deidara were having... Family problems with their Dad." Konan explains.

"Some problems," Hidan rolls his eyes.

I erase his Jashin circle with water, "What the hell are you doing to poor Tobi!"

"He was askin' for it!"

"Whatever," Itachi rolls his eyes. "Where're the others?"

"Back at the base, boring bastards." Hidan shrugs.

"Well, we're staying at my house until Kenzie's better, un." Deidara heads back.

"I'ts Itachi fault," I add. "Now then, I have to go take care of something,"

I turn to leave, but Deidara stops me.

"Hell no, your not gonna go bomb the school, un"

"I wasn't, un!" I get defensive.

"You can't blow up the bank either, un!"

"Damnit, un!" I pout.


End file.
